


Sharing is Caring; Alternatively Titled, I don't recall inviting you to dinner.

by f_imaginings



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Biting, Blood, Multi, Rainbow Drinkers, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/pseuds/f_imaginings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's fixation on a particular facet of Kankri and Porrim's pseudo-pale relationship brings about illicit consequences. NSFW. For tumblr user black-quadrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring; Alternatively Titled, I don't recall inviting you to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/gifts).



Karkat seemed to take on an almost voyeuristic spark with this topic.

"I do it all the time with Kanaya, so why don’t you-?"

"I thought I said we would not be bringing this up again Karkat?" Kankri snapped at his dancestor sharply.

Beside him Porrim cooed, stretched out along the couch, arm draped sensuously over Kankri’s shoulder. “Oh but it’s such an important discussion point Kanny. Do go on Karkat, ignore him, he’s being stubborn.”

"I’m not there is a difference be-" Kankri devolved into indignant mumbling while they talked over him, surly, arms crossed, oblivious to Porrim’s conspiratorial tone of voice.

"Karkat is simply showcasing his far more generous and charitable nature. Do you enjoy indulging Kanaya, Karkat?" She winked at him. Karkat caught on.

"It’s not really indulging anything. She *needs* my help. It’s not about wants it’s about her not starving."

"Oh the poor dear." Porrim theatrically put a hand over her mouth, looking between Karkat and Kankri. "Starving her, of all things."

"It’s not as though you don’t have donors of your own." Kankri narrowed his eyes at Porrim, onto her game.

"Kankri I don’t expect you to understand how it feels to be a Rainbow Drinker with a static set of needs. Kanaya has a living undead body. She can adapt. Grow sated and hungry naturally. It’s not my fault that when Meenah froze us in this fixed state of afterlife she failed to check if anyone was hungry."

"So what are you saying? That just now because Karkat mentioned it, you’ve suddenly realised that you’ve been a bit peckish for several eons of existence. Is that what you’d have me believe?"

Porrim pouted. “Oh, you’re no fun. Karkat would feed me if I asked. Wouldn’t you Karkat?”

Before Karkat could stammer or nod or handle the sudden conversational curve ball thrown his way, Kankri wedged his body directly between Porrim and Karkat, essentially blocking her view.

"No, Porrim. We’ve talked about this. It’s non negotiable."

"You can’t decide for Karkat whether or not he lets me feed from him." Porrim scowled.

"Actually I can, since he is my dancestor, not yours. Mine. I shouldn’t have to repeat myself here."

Karkat sat on the far end of the couch, silently eyeing the two alpha trolls’ argument, cataloging every flash of teeth and vocal rebuke. The initial plan was for Porrim to feed on Kankri. In a sort of subconscious subtle way Karkat thought it would be hot. Suddenly he was the bartering piece on the table, the two trolls dissecting his nutritional value.

"You don’t even know if he tastes acceptable. All your posturing about red blood -"

"Kanaya seems to manage fine."

"It didn’t work for sweeps with me and it’s not going to work now Porrim. You are twisting the facts-"

"You’re preventing me from even trying. I might finally have a willing donor of your hue!"

"Aha so you do commodify my hue. I should have known. I certainly suspected-"

"Kanny just be quiet. Your hue’s not so special."

"What was that???"

Karkat winced. Kankri was reaching some pretty high decibels there. He slowly stood, intending to creep into the nutritionsblock to put some popcorn in the microwave, hoping to remove himself from the blast radius of their ardent disagreements.

Too late. Kankri snagged Karkat by the sleeve of his shirt, pulling the young troll between Porrim and he. Wedged between the two arguing trolls, his eyes level with Kankri’s neck and Porrim’s chest, Karkat felt Kankri thread his arms possessively over Karkat’s chest.

"If you really want to bite him, try, and see what happens." Kankri bared his teeth defensively.

"Oh an invitation? And you’re holding him back so nicely for me." Porrim snapped back, climbing across Karkat’s lap, fangs extending.

"Wait stop holy shit!" Karkat finally spluttered, waving his arms. His raised voice drew the two alpha trolls away from their petty dispute and they both blinked down at Karkat.

Pressed against Kankri’s chest, his hands draped over him, dangling low near the waistband of Karkat’s pants, Porrim was seated on his lap, breasts heaving with her breathing, directly in Karkat’s line of sight

It occurred to Karkat that he was in a more fortuitous position than previously thought.

"I’m not gonna just let you bite me like your favourite chew toy. If you think that doesn’t hurt like fucking paper cuts at threshcutioner open day you’re a pair of bigger idiots than I thought."

Seeing how quickly the two adult trolls coiled, bashful from Karkat’s rebuke, his most recent endeavour seemed more plausible than he thought. Before they could apologise Karkat continued.

"I’m not saying I’m against the idea entirely. But, like, I don’t want to feel like crap when you go to town. You gotta balance it out."

Now the two alpha trolls seemed to blink in confusion. Porrim caught on first.

"You want to feel good while I bite you." Porrim surmised.

"You won’t be touching him." Kankri narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"Well then you pick up the slack." Porrim snapped. "He’s offering me a free meal, I’m not letting you put him off. He’s your dancestor, you touch him."

Karkat turned to Kankri, gave him a pointed look. Kankri’s mouth dropped open, in comprehension, before he furrowed his brow in an amused/disgruntled expression. Reluctantly smiling at Karkat, rolling his blank eyes, he pressed an indulgent kiss to Karkat’s cheek.

"So sneaky. This was your intent all along wasn’t it?"

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." Karkat blank faced, shimmying back slightly into Kankri’s arms, all the while trying to endear Kankri to the idea he denied.

Considering it, Kankri gave Porrim a rather shrewd assessing look. Porrim tilted her head at Kankri, beseeching him. Brows furrowing, looking back down to Karkat and his equally convincing baby barkbeast eyes, Kankri conceded with a sigh.

"Fine. Yes, alright. I suppose this will be one of your special occasions, else you hold it against me for eternity."

Pouting Karkat hastened to add. “If you really don’t want to do it, just say. You know I’m not going to push it if… You know.”

"So respectful." Porrim lilted, tip toeing her fingers up Karkat’s shoulder. "I can see why you like him so much."

"He is good to me." Kankri rearranged around Karkat, making himself comfortable, leaning back on the arm of the couch, pulling Karkat with him to lay across his chest. "I will say that much for him."

Porrim saw the permission in Kankri’s posture, and rose to her knees, crawling to position herself on top of the two Vantas boys. Looking up at Kankri again, she questioned.

"Just one bite?"

"Oh don’t push your luck. One bite and only one mind. You keep your hands to yourself too, while we’re discussing boundaries."

"Uh." Karkat felt the familiar heat of blood echo through his chest, neck, and face. Now that he would soon be losing some, he was suddenly keenly aware of how much blood he had, and how quickly it heated his face.

Kankri chose this moment to press a gentle kiss to the left side of the back of Karkat’s neck. Karkat jolted, giving his substantial nervousness away. Kankri soon set to soothing those nerves, slender hands tracing the hem of Karkat’s shirt, slipping under to caress his hips and belly, still pressing soft warm kisses to the left of Karkat’s neck and shoulders.

Porrim slid her hands over Karkat’s chest, copping a feel under the guise of simple balance. Laying down lightly on top of the boy, hips held high enough not to intrude on Kankri’s petting, she nuzzled up to the other side of Karkat’s neck, licking it playfully, feeling the young troll twitch.

"Uhhhng." Karkat had a very sensitive neck, actually right now it could be fair to say he had a very sensitive everything. It could be his current company (for all that Kankri had initially bored Karkat, he had come to find his dancestor’s presence electric, especially when he indulged him like this.) it could be the incessant hands wandering all over him (did Porrim just tweak his nipple???) but he was pretty sure it was the impending bite that Karkat was bracing himself against.

Yes it hurt like hell when Kanaya did it, but only for a second. Then it just felt weird as all fuck when she simply suckled on the flowing blood, pulling it from his skin and veins, leaving a nice flourish of burst blood cells behind. A bold hickey for all to see. And Kanaya always took care to spoil Karkat a little after. Porrim seemed to have a different kind of hunger than Kanaya’s perfunctory pragmatic feeds. Porrim seemed to want to not only take the blood from his veins, but to put herself back in its place, surging all over, and even through her prey to be remembered. Being remembered and relevant was kind of a thing for the rather impermanent ghost trolls on either side of him. That would explain why Kankri was always marking him, like he was currently doing now, competing with Porrim, it seems, sucking bruises in Karkat’s neck.

Wriggling, Kankri’s affections hurting more than Porrim’s gentle licks, Karkat grabbed Kankri’s slow caressing hand and shoved it down the front of his pants. “Come ooon.”

Kankri almost withdrew his hand just then, to teach Karkat a lesson in temperance, and the value of manners, but Porrim’s purring hum indicated time was short. Kankri let his hand tangle with the soft fabric of Karkat’s boxers while within Karkat’s bulge moved to tangle around Kankri’s hand. Squeezing it gently through the boxers Kankri watched Karkat’s expression shift as he slowly pumped his bulge.

Breathing seemed louder to Karkat, his every exhale a sigh or small moan. Porrim practically purred by his ear, while Kankri maintained insufferable silent composure. Throwing his head back onto Kankri’s shoulder, hips shifting into his hand, Karkat cast a sideways glance at Porrim, nodding.

"Do it. Go. I can take it."

Needing no further encouragement Porrim stretched her jaw wide and plunged her fangs in the side of Karkat’s neck. Unlike Kanaya’s brief jab in and out Porrim extended the bite, every second of teeth sinking in an excruciating second of hovering on the brink of pleasurable pain. Porrim moaned as she bit him and the sound vibrations echoed through her teeth for a painful moment.

She didn’t pull out, rather she simply latched her jaw onto Karkat’s neck, blood running messily down into her mouth, over her lips and down her cheek. Karkat felt his own blood trickle down into the collar of his shirt, and only Kankri’s hand, unerringly moving on his bulge made this squeamish experience tolerable. He felt pinned. Weighted down. He couldn’t move, head rushing with unearned vertigo, eyes rolling back with dizzy pleasure. His body was stuck in flight mode but unable to flee.

"Karkat? Are you alright?" Kankri’s voice seemed distant, underwater. He could vaguely feel his body shift as the hand supporting his arm (Kankri’s hand) flew to smack Porrim in the shoulder. The teeth withdrew and Karkat dissolved into a litany of shudders.

"Ow what the fuck Ka-" Porrim’s voice sounded muffled, like she was talking with her mouth full, ah. She must still be holding his blood in her mouth.

"Overkill Porrim. You don’t need that much."

"Mmm, delicious tho’." She managed, savouring the blood still in her mouth.

Kankri smacked her again. “Go get some tissue or something. We need to stop the bleeding.”

Karkat thought he was dying. He was dying and he had already come to heaven, look, he’s already surrounded by ghosts. He kept shivering, finding it impossible to stop. It was like this tingling heat was resonating all through his body from where Porrim bit him. By dragging the bite out it seemed to flare this intense reaction of “holy crap” in Karkat’s body which seemed to be made up half orgasmic pleasure, half terrorised shock. Kankri seemed to be manhandling Karkat to sit up, rubbing his hands along Karkat’s arms.

"Come on now Karkat, focus. Look at me. Breathe."

Porrim had closed her mouth now, cheeks puffed as she swilled the red liquid across her palette. She seemed entranced. Kankri smacked her again and she moved at last.

"Ow! That one hurt."

"For gods sake Porrim, clean up your messes. You’ve really done a number on him." Kankri’s face was a soft focus dream sequence in Karkat’s favourite movie. He was looking down on him, brows scrunched in concern. The warm tingly feeling kept ebbing and flowing, in his neck, his face, his bulge.

A wad of tissues, presumably fetched by Porrim, was pressed firmly to the wound on the side of Karkat’s neck. With a heaving gasp Karkat came back to himself, to the room, and to his body, and his bulge spluttered a gush of genetic material all over him, soaking his pants, Kankri’s pants, and the couch.

Somewhere over the sound of Karkat’s marathon gasping, Porrim’s laughter sprang forth, much to Kankri’s dismay.

"Eurgh. No, stop laughing, you’ll scar him for life. Karkat? Are you alright? I’m going to take you to the ablutionschamber to wash you up, alright?"

"Holy fuck." Was Karkat’s response. "Shit. Shit on a stick. Fucking..???"

Kankri looked up at Porrim while she roiled with laughter, blank faced. “He seems to be in a state of shock.”

"Oh shut up Kanny, he’s fine. Look at him go."

Karkat continued swearing for Alternia, but seemed a bit more capable of basic locomotion ect ect so, Kankri, recognising this, and checking that the bleeding on his neck had stemmed (for all of Porrim’s theatrics it really was a small bite) promptly pushed Karkat off his lap and face first onto the couch.

"Point made. Well, if the rest of you have no inclination to set yourselves to rights you won’t mind if I take a shower? This is disgusting, it’s in my socks Karkat."

His displeasure made known, Kankri flounced off to the ablutionsblock, leaving Porrim to deal with Karkat. Once Karkat calmed down and Porrim assisted towelling off the couch with him they thanked each other, parted ways, and Karkat set to eating a hearty meal to replenish himself.

The next evening Karkat rolled out of coon. Kankri was already up. It sounded like he was in the nutritionsblock cooking, so the ablutionsblock would be free. (They are so bad at sharing that room.) Karkat splashed water on his face then looked in the mirror keen to examine his battle scar from the sexual adventure (or misadventure) he encountered yesterday.

Peering at his reflection Karkat looked at both sides of his neck, puzzled. A giant hickey, about the size of a 20 caegar piece bloomed across the left side of Karkat’s neck, which was odd, as he could have sworn Porrim bit the right. He leaned closer, looking over the right side of his neck and, upon further inspection, saw two small bumps, minuscule, and fading, on his skin. He twisted his head, comparing left and right again before scowling at his reflection, yelling out his displeasure.

"…KANKRI!!!!"


End file.
